


Eyes of the Technician

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [6]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossover, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an Au where soulmates have one eye change to the color of the person they're paired with; Techie sees something he thought he would never see again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes of the Technician

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an Au that was posted on tumblr

Matt came home from working rubbing his eyes. He muttered to himself, complaining about the price of eye drops to himself.

"If you keep rubbing them you'll make it worse," Techie gently warned.

He couldn't help but laugh a little at that, lowering his hands to look at the redhead. "I suppose you'd know a lot about eye care, huh?" he asked. He blinked when he saw Techie freeze up, staring at him. "What's wrong?"

Techie was silent for a long time. He bit his lower lip, toying with the bottom of his shirt. His false eyes started to tear up and he sniffed, turning his face away. "I haven't seen my real eye color in a long time," he mumbled.

"Your what..?" He gestured to the mirror and Matt went to look with a frown. He gasped, pulling his glasses off to stare at his face. "...so that's what your eyes were like?" he asked softly, turning to look at Techie over his shoulder.

"Yeah," Techie said with a nod.

Matt looked back at the mirror. His left eye was his usual deep brown, hypnotizing in its color. The right eye had turned green, bright and sparkling in contrast to the brown of the other. Lightly he touched the bottom of his eye with the tips of his fingers. "Your eyes are beautiful."

"They were..." Techie blushed as he was swept up into the larger man's arms, hugging him tightly as he tried not to cry anymore.

"They are," Matt pressed. He smiled and pulled back to look at the other, "now you can look at me whenever you want to remember what they were like, okay?"

Techie smiled, nodding as he kissed the corner of his mouth. "Okay!"


End file.
